yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1851-1860
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1851. || طفل تا گیرا و تا پویا نبود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Bu der ki: “Varlık âleminde güzellik fazilet, iyilik ve cömertlik bakımından senin gibi hiçbir kimse yok.” || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1852. || مرکبش جز گردن بابا نبود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Öbürü der ki: “İki cihan da senindir. Bütün canlarımız senin canına tâbidir.” || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1853. || چون فضولی گشت و دست و پا نمود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || O da, halkı, kendisinin sarhoşu görünce kibirlenir, elden, avuçtan çıkmağa başlar. || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1854. || در عنا افتاد و در کور و کبود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Şeytan onun gibi binlerce kişiyi ırmağa atmıştır! || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1855. || جانهای خلق پیش از دست و پا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Dünyanın lûtfetmesi ve yaltaklanması, hoş bir lokmadır, ama az ye. Çünkü ateşten bir lokmadır! || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1856. || می پریدند از وفا اندر صفا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ateş gizlidir, zevki meydanda. Dumanı sonunda meydana çıkar. || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1857. || چون بامر اهبطوا بندی شدند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Sen “Ben o medihleri yutar mıyım? O, tamahından methediyor. Ben, onu anlarım” deme! || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1858. || حبس خشم و حرص و خرسندی شدند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Seni metheden, halk içinde aleyhinde bulunursa onun tesiriyle gönlün, günlerce yanar. || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1859. || ما عیال حضرتیم و شیرخواه || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Onun; mahrumiyetten senden umduğunu elde edemeyip ziyan ettiğinden dolayı aleyhinde bulunduğu halde, || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1860. || گفت الخلق عیال للاله || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || O sözler, gönlüne dokunur, onun tesiri altında kalırsın. Medihten de bir ululuk gelir, dene de bak! || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |